Trapped
by Kamen Rider W
Summary: NEVER GOING TO FINISH.
1. Chapter 1

1Authors Note: this is my second fan fiction and I do not own Avatar: the last airbender or any of the characters. This takes place in the present and get transported to the Avatar world.

(past two weeks ago) I was out walking my dog Jasmine trying to get her some exercise, when I decided to cut through an open field. She looked at me and whined and I said to her "jasmine nothing bad is going to happen. After a few minutes of trying to get her in the field she finally went with me. It was then only a few minutes later that these two Rabid rottweiler's came up growling at us, I was freaked out and then I took jasmine by her leash and ran for my life we were out of the field and the dogs still chased us so we went into an alley and found a door and ran for it the door opened and knocked me out.

(present) The next thing I knew I was in a forest.

"Oh you've woken up" a mysterious voice said.

"Uuuugh my head how long have I been out." I stated

"Two weeks since we found you I wouldn't try to get up if I were you, you were bleeding prettybad when we found you but I healed you." she told me

"Thanks, by the way who are you?" I asked

"I'm Katara. By the way what's your name, and where are you from."

"I'm Ryan and I don't remember where I'm from, all I remember is running really fast with my dog Jasmine... Wait where is she!" I asked very quickly

"don't worry she was protecting you when we found her she was injured badly, she's out with my brother Sokka, and Aang the avatar, they should be back soon they were out gathering some fire wood, so you don't remember where your from or how you got in the middle of the forest?" Katara had said

"No my memory is a complete blank." I had told her

"Katara we're back." Came a voice from behind a tree

That was when Katara had told Aang and Sokka about me.

"I have an idea we can help Ryan here get his memories back! Said Aang excitedly

"At long last we meet again avatar." said a voice from behind a set of trees

"Jet!" said Sokka, Katara, and Aang in unison

"Who's Jet?"

"Tricked Aang and Katara into using their bending to help destroy an entire village, big jerk."

Yeah I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you helping that old man, oh and this time I have a lot of back up," he said very evilly than out of no where we were surrounded by what apperd to be two hundred fire nation troops and the pirates."

"And don't even think about calling your dumb bison because we have taken him and he is held at our camp

"We'll see about that! Said Aang as he took out his bison whistle but before he could blow on the whistlean archer hit it with an arrow and shattered it

"As you can see we are prepared for everything you can dish out muhahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed evilly than we were attacked by fire nation troops. Aang started airbending troops out of the way and Katara almost got sliced by a sword but she knocked it out with her master waterbending abilities and only got some of her hairs cut

"that was a close one!" she had said but before long they had gotten Aang, Katara, and Sokka I was the only one left besides my dog who had managed to bite a fire nation soldier and leave him with a few fingers gone.

"Good Girl." I had said to her and then they sliced her with a sword and she went down luckily it wasn't any thing big just a slice in the leg, but she couldn't stand up

"You'll pay for that you son of a bitch!" I had exclaimed with anger

"Oh did I hurt your poor doggy, you gonna cwy now like a baby hehehehe" he laughed kind of evilly

"I'll kill every last one of you I said" than unexpected I released a huge flame engalphed fist and managed to break his skull and kill him. Everybody including me looked amazed at what I had just done. Than I got an evil look in my eye. I attacked soldier after soldier until I reached Aang, Katara, and Sokka

"Uhh I have one question for you how did you do that?" Katara asked

"Isn't it obvious he's in league with the Fire Nation!" Sokka had Exclaimed.

"I don't know remember JonJon he was a fire nation soldier once and he wasn't in league with the fire nation." Aang had said

"Maybe we should fight?" I had questioned

The fight lasted about two hours but it ended, Katara had healed Jasmine with her ability. And they questined me for ten minutes about how I could fire bend but than Katara had said something

"wait I think I know how Ryan can firebend I remember reading an old scroll about one week before we found you I had just remembered now, it was in a small town we visited called Eltic, we had stopped to relax, and when I was in their library that I found that sometimes Portals open up from other dimensions but whoever comes from another dimension will be able to contorol nature as in Thunder, water, fire, earth, air, metal, and any other part of nature. It also stated that there power rivals that of the avatar but they will have to learn it on their own or from another person of that dimension, the last time a recorded dimension jump was ten years ago from when the scroll was made and the scroll was made forty years ago, one more thing the person who came from the alternate dimension can never go home." she said sadly

Authors note: cliff hanger Review and tell me how you liked it.


	2. authors note

1Authors note: come on people review please!


	3. learning an death tho jarjar

Trapped ch 2. learning

i do not own avatar or any of the characters if i did would i be writing fanfiction my stories would be episodes

slight au toph will come in later in like 5 or less chapters.

"ahh eltic a peaceful little village with beaches. a couple of restaurants with delicious meats, and look at that sunset" Sooka said we were admiring the beautiful orange sunset when an odd man came out

"nice to see you again avatar can we help you with anything" a man asked

yes there is one thing we need a very odd scroll talking about another dimension." aang had told the man

"oh yes you are talking about the great Omnitar scroll," (stupid name i know)

"Omnitar what's that?" katara asked

"well legend says that the omnitar will come once every 500 years he can pratically control anything an avatra can plus some other things, like metal, storms

etc etc, but if the omnitar is killed unnaturally another one will come in 2 years after the death of an omnitar, well here you go" he said pulling it out of his belt

"Why do you have this?" sokka asked

" i use it to crack nuts with."

"you are crazy aren't you" i asked

" thats right hehehehehehehehehehe she's baaaaaaaack" he said very freaky

"who is?" i asked

"the lady who was here about three days ago looking for the avatar i told her you were comming hehehehe" he said crazy like

"you what!" sokka said

"avatar!" a mysterious voice said

"who are you?" aang had asked

"mesa help you get the avatar mesa lika to a helpa" jarjar binks said

"no no nightmares!" sokka said before chopping his head off with his machete

"thanks, he was following me around everywhere, this isn't god damn star wars" said the woman

"anyways come on." she said

"nope" sokka said

"i am Zeph a high ranking officer in the fire nation" Zeph had announced

"hey are we going to fight or not!" i yelled

"who are you" she had asked

"give me a bow with arrows and i'll show you" i had said

"what are you doing, the fire nation is powerful she'll crush you in an instant. " she said to me

"hey don't worry, i've been practicing for 2 days and i remeber one thing, i was deadly with a bow in my world." i told her

"here if we want this a fair fight" Zeph said tossing me a bow with arrows

"just me and you no others" i said to her

"i admire your courage but you won't be alive after this" Zeph had said

"oh yeah"

authors note: cliffhanger will i survive or not.


	4. yay

Authors note: i do not own avatar in two chappies toph comes in

"so are you going to make the first move or am I?" i asked Zeph

"allow me!" as Zeph started to whip several blasts of blue fire

i barely evaded them

"lets see how you like this bitch!" as i took one arrow engulphed it in a huge flame

"i see than you are the one teaching the Avatar firebending"

No i am not, i am the Omnitar!" i yelled at her

"i'll let you go, this time, but next time i see you, your ass is grass." after that Zeph just dissappered into the sunset lit sky

"well okay that was weird." sokka had said

" yeah but i don't think thats the last time we will hear of her." i had told the gang

"we should get going and find a good campsite, and before you answer sokka, i do not want to be in the same place as that crazy old guy." i had told sokka

"yeah me too" katara had said

2 hours of flying later we arrived at a beautiful camsite with a huge waterfall (very similar to the one in the episode "the waterbending scroll where katara teaches aang some waterbending season 1)

"well get a good night sleep everyone because ryan, tomorrow you start learning waterbending" katara had announced to everyone

Authors note: well tell me what you think


End file.
